Vehicles (TV Series)
For other themes, see Themes. The following is a list of automobiles and vehicles that are featured on The Walking Dead (TV Series) and in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead Video Game. Atlanta Survivor's Automobiles '1977 D-27 Winnebago Chieftain ' *Owned by: Dale Horvath' ' *Used by: Dale Horvath, Rick Grimes, Glenn, Jimmy *Color: Tan *Status: Destroyed *Background: RV owned by Dale and used by the Atlanta survivors, often as a command post of sorts. It was used to travel to the CDC, and then used to travel to Hershel's Farm, where it served as a central point of activity for the group. It was burnt to a crisp by the fire Rick and Carl started during the zombie attack on the farm. '1979 Jeep Cherokee' *Owed by: The Peletier family *Used by: Rick Grimes, Carol Peletier, Glenn (TV Series), T-Dog, Lori Grimes (TV Series) *Color: Light-Yellow *Status: Abandoned *Background: Jeep owned by the Peletier family. Used by the survivors to drive to the CDC. Abandoned in a town outside the Greene Family Farm '2009 Dodge Challenger' *Owned by: Unknown *Used by: Glenn *Color: Red *Status: Stripped, abandoned *Background: Stolen by Glenn to distract walkers away from the department store so that Rick could rescue the survivors within. Used for parts when it was taken back to camp, left behind with a note attached to the door for Morgan Jones should he arrive at the camp . '1973 Ford F-250' *Owned by: Daryl Dixon ' ' *Color: Grey-Blue *Status: Abandoned *Background: Owned by the Dixon brothers. This truck was used to transport dead bodies to the grave after an attack on the camp by Walkers. Used to travel to the CDC, but truck was abandoned afterwards. '1992 Ford E-350' *Owned by: Ferenc Builders *Used by: , Morales *Color: White *Status: Stolen *Background: Stolen by Rick to rescue the survivors from the department store. Believed to have been stolen by Merle Dixon . '1987 Jeep Wrangler' *Owned by: Shane *Used by: Shane *Color: Black *Status: Abandoned *Background: Used to carry water canisters and to travel to the CDC, but was later abandoned. '2010 Hyundai Tucson ''Limited *Owned by: Unknown *Used by: Shane, Andrea, Maggie, Glenn, Randall, Rick *Color: Green *Status: Still in use *Background: Taken from the Vehicle Jammed Highway. Used by Shane and Andrea to search for Sophia. Used by Maggie and Glenn to help defend the Greene Farm from a herd of walkers and to escape when the farm became overrun. '''1976 Triumph Bonneville Hardtail Fram Conversion *Owned by: Merle Dixon *Used by: Daryl Dixon *Color: Black *Status: Still in use *Background: Motorcycle used by Daryl. Used mainly after Daryl abandoned his truck. Used by Daryl to help defend Hershel's farm and to rescue Carol Peletier. '1982 Dodge Ram Wagon' *Owned by: Holy Cross Luthern Church /Theodore Douglas *Used by: Theodore Douglas *Color: White *Status: Abandoned *Background: T-Dog used it to drive to every old folks house just to see if they needed a ride. He later rescued Glenn and possibly other Background Survivors and headed for Atlanta. Later used by the survivors to get to the CDC, but was abandoned soon after to save gas. '1986 Suzuki Samurai' *Owned by: A Background Survivor *Color: Grey *Status: Unknown *Background: Used by Morales to take his family to Alabama to look for the rest of their family. '1999 Ford Crown Victoria' *Owned by: King County Sheriff Department *Used by: Rick Grimes *Color: White-Blue *Status: Abandoned *Background: Rick took the Ford Crown Victoria police car from the King County's Sheriff's Department to head for Atlanta, but it soon ran out of gas and was abandoned somewhere on the highway. 'Dodge Ram 1500' *Owned by: Unknown *Used by: T-Dog *Color: Gray *Status: Still in use *Background: During the winter, the group managed to get a third vehicle. Greene Family Farm Automobiles '1966 Ford F-100' *Owned by: Otis *Used by: Otis, Shane Walsh, T-Dog, Jimmy *Color: Light Blue *Status: Abandoned *Background: Used to transport Shane and Otis to the High-school and also around the Greene farm. Used to help defend the farm against the walkers when overrun. Abandoned on the Vehicle Jammed Highway. '1996 Mercury Sable' *Owned by: Maggie Greene *Used by: Lori Grimes *Color: Tan *Status: Wrecked *Background: Used by Lori Grimes to go search for Rick, Glenn, and Hershel. Hit a walker on the road and crashed the car. '1990 Chevrolet Suburban' *Owned by: Hershel Greene *Used by: Rick Grimes, Hershel Greene, Carol Peletier *Color: Red and Grey *Status: Still in use *Background: Used by Hershel around his farm and to go to the bar. Used by Rick Grimes to escape the farm as it was being attacked by a herd of walkers. '1989 Ford Ranger' *Owned by: Greene Family *Color: Blue *Status: Abandoned *Background: The truck was not used by the survivors, it was the whole time parked at the farm . '1980 Honda Civic Wagon' *Owned by: Greene Family *Color: Grey *Status: Abandoned *Background: The car was not used by the survivors, it was the whole time parked at the farm . Vatos Gang Automobiles '1964 Ford Galaxie 500 XL' *Owned by: Vatos Gang *Used by: Vatos Gang *Color: Grey *Status: Unknown *Background: The Vatos gang used the Ford Galaxie to kidnap Glenn and try and obtain Rick's Bag of Guns. Woodbury Survivors' Automobiles '20?? Nissan Sentra' *Owned by: Unknown, possibly The Governor. *Used by: The Governor *Color: Grey/Silver *Status: Abandoned *Background: Phillip used it to drive to the National Guardsmen's camp nearby Woodbury. He abandoned it there when taking the guardsmen's vehicles. '2001 Chevrolet Tahoe' *Owned by: Woodbury Survivors/The Governor *Used by: The Governor, Merle Dixon, other Woodbury survivors *Color: White *Status: Still in use *Background: The Governor and his team used it to transport Andrea and Michonne from the helicopter wreckage, to Woodbury. It was also used to get to and from the The Guardsmen's camp to Woodbury. The vehicle is equipped with a radio and searchlights. Miscellaneous Automobiles '1971 Pontiac GTO' *Owned by: Unnamed Criminals, probably stolen *Used by: Unnamed Criminals *Color: Grey *Status: Wrecked *Background: The criminals used the Pontiac to escape the police officers. The car was wrecked during the chase. '2001 Ford Crown Victoria Interceptor' *Owned by: Linden County Sheriff's Department *Used by: Linden County officers *Color: White *Status: Unknown *Background: The Linden County officers chased the unnamed criminals until they crashed. '1974 Toyota Land Cruiser' *Owned by: *Color: Grey *Status: Unknown *Background: Land Cruiser owned by Morgan Jones. '2001 Ford F-150' *Owned by: Nate *Used by: Nate *Color: White *Status: Unknown *Background: Nate escaped the walkers near Patton´s Bar with the Ford-F 150 and left Randall behind. Telltale Games' The Walking Dead Video Game 'Squad Car' *Owned by: Atlanta Police Department *Used by: Unnamed Police Officer/Andre Mitchell *Color: Black/White *Status: Crashed/Unknown While transporting Lee Everett to prison for his crime, the apocalypse starts and the officer transporting Lee hits a walker that wondered onto the highway. He crashes the car and Lee eventually escapes the wreckage and proceeds to Clementine's Neighborhood. Later, after Andre dropped off Shawn Greene, Lee Everett and Clementine at the Greene family farm it is unknown what happened to him or his car. *Background: Andre and the unnamed police officer would have used their cars to arrest criminals and carry out other police responsibilities. If Andre is still alive he could still possibly be using his car to transport survivors and himself, carry his equipment, etc. 'Kenny's Truck' *Owned by: *Used by: Kenny's Family *Color: Blue *Status: Abandoned The truck was first seen in Episode 1 and was used to get from Hershel's farm to Macon where it ran out of gas outside the drugstore. It is not seen again until Glenn fills it full of gas to use it as an escape vehicle for the survivors. When the group arrived at the motor inn Kenny and Katjaa are seen rummaging through their supplies in the back of the truck. In Episode 2 it is no where to be seen though it is possible that Kenny abandoned it somewhere because he replaced it with the RV. *Background: Kenny and his family used the truck to get from Florida to Katjaa's sister's house where they then decided to go to Atlanta when they found out it was unsafe. They decided to leave Atlanta and came across Hershel's Farm where Kenny repaired his truck and headed towards Macon. 'Travelier Motel RV' *Owned by: Unknown *Used by: Kenny *Color: White *Status: Abandoned/Stolen As of the end of Episode 3, it has been either left behind by Lee's group at the pass where they took the train, or taken by Lilly. In the later case, Kenny states that the RV has a damaged radiator and isn't likely to go very far. *Background: The RV was left abandoned at the Travelier Motel by an unknown survivor when the apocalypse began probably because it's radiator was damaged or the motel was too dangerous. The unknown survivor also seemed to try make it a possible safe haven by boarding up the windows and collecting enough gas to escape but failed and was devoured. Possible proof of this is when Carley and Lee save Glenn they can see a female walker eating the remains of a human. In Episode 2 the RV remained at the motel however in Episode 3, the RV was used to escape the bandits and the walkers that were overtaking the motel. While driving down the highway, demands to find out who the traitor was and ends up killing Carley/ she either steals the RV later or it is abandoned by everyone in favor of the train. 'Station Wagon' *Owned by: Unknown *Used by: Unknown *Color: Brown *Status: Abandoned The station wagon had been recently abandoned and then sacked by Lee Everett's group when last seen. *Background: The Station Wagon was found by Lee's group near the trailing end of Episode 2. It contained two boxes of food and one of supplies that saved the group from starvation, but their taking caused some internal conflict in the group and some misgivings from Duck, Clementine and possibly Lee. 'Military Jeep' *Owned by: U.S. Military *Used by: Lee Everett *Color: Green, white military logo *Status: Crashed After the events of Episode 1: A New Day, The military jeep was used by the military in order to aid with the evacuation of civilians out of Macon, Georgia. Due to the town being overrun, it was abandoned by the military. *Background: When the military helicopter crashed into the nearby drugstore, debris from the crash trapped the jeep in the rubble however, Lee was still able to use the jeep's winch tool which allowed him to gain access to the pharmacy and get the store's remaining supplies. 'Train' *Owned by: Lee Everett's Group *Used by: Unknown driver, Kenny *Color: Steel/Maroon *Status: Abandoned When the train was first introduced it was seen as a big obstacle for the group until Lee and Ben found out it still worked. Lee then found out that it's next stop was Savannah this then convinced Kenny to take it as a faster way to travel to the coast. *Background: The train was used to transport goods and materials around the Georgia area and other cities/states before the apocalypse. After the apocalypse, the train crashed, killing the driver and destroyed most of the train. It also blocked the road which caused people to crash into it. When Lee and his group realized that the train was functional, they decided to start the engine up and take it to Savannah. The train also provided a safe haven for the group because of its speed and high ladders to the roof of the train. It was abandoned by the group just outside Savannah. External Link Walking Dead Vehicles ru:Транспорт Category:Equipment Category:Themes